1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modules configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for holding workpieces, particularly to a module configured for supporting workpieces, such as housings of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks, are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere.
Housings of such portable electronic devices are mass-produced in manufacturing. In the process of manufacturing, each housing has trademark printed thereon. In order to improve efficiency, hanging apparatuses are used for carrying housings. Referring to FIGS. 6-7, a typical hanging apparatus 300 includes a pole 310, a plurality of mounting rods 301 fixed on the pole 310 side by side, and a plurality of retaining members 400 fixed on the mounting rods 301 by bolts. Each retaining member 400 is substantially V-shaped and has two mounting portions 402, 404 respectively formed at two distal ends thereof. The mounting portion 402 is substantially V-shaped and has two v-shaped distal ends. The mounting portion 404 is a rod with a v-shaped distal end. The two mounting portions 402, 404 cooperate to hold a workpiece thereon. However, the distance between the two mounting portions 402, 404 cannot be adjusted according to the different sizes of the workpieces.
Therefore, a new apparatus for holding workpieces is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.